Cadmar
Cadmar is a human agent who joined in late 2010. His missions are all currently in various states of being written, waiting for him to his author to get off his lazy butt and write. Agent Profile History Cadmar's backstory is the generic "born in World One, fell into a plothole" backstory seen in most human PPC agents. Following a crash dummy failure in one of his missions into the Harry Potter continuum, he was possessed and genderbent by a particularly powerful Sue-wraith. He remains genderbent for an undisclosed period of time as a punishment for his behavior following the mission, though the scarring that he was given when partially Sued has been removed by Medical. (Despite his current female state, he will be referred to with male pronouns throughout this article for the purpose of consistency.) Appearance Cadmar is 6'2" and is slightly overweight due to a caffeine addiction. He has brown eyes (poop brown, according to many) and brown hair (chocolate, if you care for specifics anymore) that is usually messy. He likes to dress in "whatever is closest to grab," so his clothing usually doesn't match or isn't aesthetically pleasing. During a DBS mission in Harry Potter, his teeth were accidentally replaced with shark-like ones. After several incidents of biting off his own tongue, and general inability to do much beyond being silly and edgy, he had them switched back to normal. When he was genderbent, he became a bit thinner than he was previously. Personality After being more excited and gung-ho for his early times, he has 'settled down', mainly getting rid of the silly shark teeth, and stopped being excessively violent. Some could even call it embarrassed over previous actions. Therapy and general experience have have been the cause, or maybe trying to be nice for other people. He still bears emotion scars from his times possessed, and while much more evened out, he still has some obvious issues. He prefers a sense of humor bordering on dark, but prefers to be tasteful when it matters. Puns are also a favorite. He has shown the ability to pull a bill-hooked cleaver from nowhere. After his therapy, and sometime during the long lapse in time since his last recorded mission, it has lost any blood that clung to it, possibly reflecting his more stable state of mind. In 2012, he and Cali Still became romantically involved. After a rocky and unsure start, both agreed to keep trying, and have since been going strong. Pets and Minis He very happily owns Brandyduck, the mini-Balrog, who he first acquired when he accidentally stumbled upon the Mini Adoption Center while looking for the office of the Queen Anne's Lace. He is also the proud owner of the first (recorded) Jurassic Park mini, a mini-Tyrannosaurus Rex named Jurasic park that he got from his third training mission. Missions Reports Home: RC #481,516,234,277 Training * Training Mission 1: "Pillows, and Zats, and Sues, Oh My!" (Lord of the Rings x Star Wars), with Agents Cali and Miah (DMS) ** Miah and Cali take on new recruit Cadmar for a training mission in a crossover. * Training Mission 2: "Saccharinely Sweet" (Harry Potter), with Agent Luxury (DBS) ** Cadmar gets a toothache in "Sweet Candy." * Training Mission 3: "Dino Hunters" (Jurassic Park), with Agent Orken 7861 (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) ** Agents Cadmar and Orken 7861 take to the jungles of Jurassic Park to stop a Stu who violates the laws of biology and decency, and a Sue seductress. Partnered with Maria and Mark * Interlude 1: "Agent Intro" ** Cadmar and Mark are assigned to their partners, but must first brave HQ to get there. Maria lounges around having a fun time. * Mission 1: "PPC for Eva!" (Lord of the Rings) ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria tackle their first Sue, and become best friends foreva! * Mission 2: "The Reason Cadmar Can't Like Things" (Deltora Quest) ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria take on a short and confusing Deltora Quest fic. * Mission 3: "Dirty Rotten Cowards" (Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis), with Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) ** Agents Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna team up with Florestan and Eusabius to track down a wimpy Harry Potter. * Interlude 2: "Relationship Upgrade" ** Mark finds a new friend, Cadmar gets jealous, Eusabius is attacked by minis, and Florestan and Maria get a relationship upgrade. * Interlude 3: "Truth or Dare" ** PPC style! * Mission 4: "Dragon Lady" (Harry Potter), with Agent Miah (DMS) ** Mark, Maria, Cadmar, and Miah face Heather Draconius, the worst jerk!warrior!Sue any of them have ever faced, and deal with the consequences of poor planning and poorly maintained equipment. * Interlude 4: "Picking up the Pieces" ** In which the aftermath of the "Dragon Lady" mission is dealt with. * Mission 5: "Blinded by the Blight" (Zombieland), Cadmar with Agent Lucius Sievert (DF) ** Agents Lucius and Cadmar go to Zombieland to spot a bad slash and character killing. * Mission 6: "Optional" (Harry Potter x Sanctuary), with Agents Cali and Miah (DMS) ** Miah "requests" another mission with Cadmar, Mark, and Maria. * Interlude 5: "Truth or Dare 2" ** Mark Siena, Maria Nightingale, and Cadmar invite Miah and Cali to play Truth or Dare again! And this time, Florestan stumbles in, and ends up getting roped into it. Awkwardness ensues. * Mission 7: "Plague of Stus" (Mass Effect x Fallout), with Agent Florestan (DIC) ** In which Mark, Maria, and Cadmar team up with Florestan to kill off a Fallout Stu who's stuck in the Mass Effect continuum. * Interlude 6: "Bonding Time" ** Florestan and Maria Nightingale take their relationship to the next level. * Mission 8: "The Agents Who Cried Space Wolf" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) ** Agents Orken and Thomas try to take on a blue wolf with quills... FROM SPACE! Agents Cadmar and Maria drop in to lend a hand. * Interlude 7: "Birthday Party" ** Cadmar, Drew, and Lucius have a party! Drunken shenanigans ahoy! *Mission 9: "Sateda" (Stargate Atlantis), Cadmar with Agent Miah (DMS) ** After Cali and Cadmar's first date, Miah interrogates Cadmar on her intentions, all while they try to deal with the youngest Sue to date. * Interlude 8: "McKaLoy's Fortnight" ** What could possibly happen when a McKay-based mini-Wraith takes apart the RA? Miah and Cadmar arrive a bit late from the "Sateda" mission. * Interlude 9: "Christmas!" ** It's Christmas for Maria, Mark, and Cadmar! However, it wouldn't be Christmas without friends, embarrassing stories, and heartfelt gifts! * Mission 10: "Against All Odds" (Stargate Atlantis), Cadmar with Agent Cali (DMS) ** Cadmar visits Cali as he is recovering from injuries from his previous mission ("Re-run"), and they get assigned a fic where AU is only the beginning of the description. Read on to discover whether Cadmar's bedroom walls are covered with messages written in blood, what color Cali's eyes are, and what happens when one of the SGA guys gets pregnant. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters